A Little Accident
by xyted
Summary: TxF fic about confessions thanks to a little creature. OOC (one-shot)


A/N: Hello! I'm back from my urr..unannounced hiatus. I made this fic before I went to bed. It's about a rat and how I hate them. No, actually it's about Fuuko hating rats and getting to an accident because of a rat and so on and so fort. Add in a little Mikagami Tokiya to spice things up!  
  
A LITTLE ACCIDENT  
  
Fuuko pushed the door of the main entrance of the Iyawara High School (made that up). Running as fast as she could in order to save her butt from another humiliating entrance at her first period class, she was unaware of another person walking towards her. The person was carrying a huge box that covered his upper body from view. Before they knew it, both were sitting on the floor grunting in pain from the collision.  
  
She was about to yell at the person when she realized It was the principal. 'Uh-oh' Mr. Fujiwara stood up and brushed the dirt from his trousers. He looked up at Fuuko, surprisingly calm, and said "Ms. Kirisawa, I'll see you in my office later". Fuuko watched him retrieve his fallen items and walk off.  
  
'Oh boy, another detention thanks to my stupid alarm clock'. She found herself muttering incoherent curses. Just then she sensed a chalk coming right at her and avoided it just when it hit a sleeping Domon.  
  
"Aaaah!" Immediately Domon shot up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Fuuko, Domon! Pay attention or you'll be facing detention" their teacher glared at them and headed back to writing something on the board.  
  
'Oh for pete's sake! I'm already in trouble now this?' Fuuko wanted to pound something...preferably Domon for the matter.  
  
She felt someone poke her shoulder, turning around she saw Domon with a playful beam.  
  
"Fuu-chan dear, can I please borrow your notebook?" she grabbed her notebook and handed it to Domon.  
  
Two seconds after, she found herself face to face with Domon again. This time he was asking for a pen. This went on for a moment until Fuuko couldn't take Domon's poking anymore.  
  
She stood up pushing her chair with it. "DOMON, YOU BAKA!" Fuuko punched him on the face sending him to dreamland again.  
  
"Kirisawa...." Fuuko stopped dead and slowly turned her head around.  
  
'Not my day'  
  
The Hokage team did not see Fuuko during lunch so after the last period they all waited for her outside the principal's office. Tokiya was not with them by the way. Soon Fuuko stepped our from Mr. Fujiwara's office carrying a mop and pail.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Recca pointed to what she is carrying.  
  
"Well, I think it's a mop and pail. Hmm...oh yeah it is!" She shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Fuu-chan, you're not..."  
  
"Yes, you go ahead." She waved her hand to dismiss them.  
  
"NO! Fuuko dear! What's the reason of your slavery!" Domon was on his knees holding onto Fuuko's legs. In an instant he found himself lying at his door step. That's the power of Kirisawa Fuuko.  
  
"Domon, baka! He's also the reason I got myself into this mess!"  
  
She looked at Recca and Yanagi impishly and said that she got a little accident with the principal earlier plus she also punched Domon on the face. Because of that, she was asked to clean the SCO room. (That's Student Council Organization. It's like a student government)  
  
"The SCO room? Who knows you might see MIkagami"  
  
"Uh..yeah" Fuuko then waved good bye to the two and left. Mikagami Tokiya she thought. I wonder how he is doing. I haven't talked to him since he got elected as president of the SCO. Tokiya, that name sends me shivers. Argh! Of all people, why him!?  
  
Fuuko couldn't help but get exasperated at the thought of him. She has been secretly admiring him after they came back from the UBS.  
  
Working late again Mr. Mikagami? Principal Fujiwara stepped inside the SCO room.  
  
"Yes, sir" Tokiya nodded then turned his back to face the computer. Mikagami Tokiya is the present SCO president. It was no wonder how he won, aside from his popularity over the female population. He was a top student and could manage his time very well, devoting himself to service. At first the thought of running seemed a bit awkward, but after he told Fuuko about it news broke out so fast that he need not any campaigning for him to win the vote of his fellow students.  
  
"Well then, good luck" Mr. Fujiwara was about to close the door when he stopped and said, "You won't be alone this time". From the way he said it, Tokiya sensed something fishy. It made him think what the meant. Finally giving up, he returned with his work.  
  
'This is better. I can avoid her, Fuuko, and stop thinking about her. Of all people why her!' Just then the door swung wildly and in came Fuuko with a mop and pail in her hands. Both stared at each other for a minute, not moving, nor even breathing. Finally, Tokiya broke the staring contest and looked away.  
  
'He's actually here' Fuuko couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart's beating faster than the usual. 'I have to act normal'  
  
'Fuuko's here...damn' Tokiya gave out a sigh and then turned to look at the keyboards.  
  
"Mi-chan! Long time no see neh?" 'That was good, a cheery greeting like the old days'  
  
Tokiya grunted, but did not move. He flexed his fingers and proceeded to type.  
  
"OY MI-CHAN!"  
  
"You don't have to shout, monkey"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk still the same old ice man"  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" he turned to look at Fuuko.  
  
"Well, I need to clean this place"  
  
"Then clean it"  
  
The two went doing their work, silence obviously evident. Once in awhile Fuuko would comment, but Tokiya would only nod or keep silent. Fuuko was now cleaning the ceiling and top shelves. She got on one of the tables, "Excuse me" she said and moved aside some things. 'Damn ice block, for once I'd like to see someone melt his stupid jerk head self' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a squeak above her.  
  
'Relax Fuuko, it's not a rat. No it's not. Please no...Kami you know very well I'm afraid of rats!'  
  
She shot a death glare at Tokiya, "You DID NOT say that?"  
  
"Say what?" he looked up to see Fuuko's legs.  
  
'Shit. Her legs.'  
  
"EEEPPP!" Fuuko screamed, waving her arms like an idiot. It was indeed a rat. He looked back to see Fuuko about to lose her footing. He was too late to catch her. Fuuko landed on solid ground her face facing the floor and her legs seemed to be on the opposite direction.  
  
"Nice going, monkey" he bent down to check on her, but Fuuko lunged forward.  
  
"Why you-AAHH!" Fuuko stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Dammit!" Fuuko bowed down to avoid Tokiya's gaze. She rubbed her right ankle in a pursuit to relieve the pain.  
  
"Let me see..." He grabbed Fuuko's hands and pushed it gently away. He wasn't aware of his actions and Fuuko's eye growing bigger by the second.  
  
"Your ankle's broke"  
  
"Duh!" Fuuko tried so hard to act cool and Fuuko-like. Tokiya winced and shot her a death glare. Teasing her, he pressed the broken ankle.  
  
"Awww! Mikagami you moron!"  
  
"Shut up monkey!"  
  
"I oughta-"Once again Mikagami's action betrayed him and Fuuko was left dumbfounded. He slipped his arm around her waist and placed her arm around his neck for support.  
  
'Is he gonna carry me?' Fuuko's face turned scarlet and she tried to push Tokiya away.  
  
"Stop it Kirisawa, in any case you should be thankful I'm doing this to you"  
  
"Oh, are you sure you're Mikagami Tokiya?"  
  
"Shut up" his reply was stern, that Fuuko chose to do what she was asked or face the consequence.  
  
He carried her towards the door, but Fuuko stopped him.  
  
"Mi-chan, I have to fix this mess" Giving out a sigh, Tokiya placed Fuuko on a chair and went to clean HER mess. 'Yeah, HER mess not mine. I don't even know why I'm doing this' Finally the work was done, Tokiya turned to look at the half-asleep girl. His face turned into something extraordinary that if one would ever see then they would be so lucky. (???) For once in his life, actually this happened before, Tokiya smiled. There was only one explanation for this. It was Fuuko. Fuuko made him smile. Fuuko makes him smile. Of course, he tried to find a logical explanation for this but he always fails. Whenever Fuuko is around his muscles would move by itself and curve. Luckily his will- power to suppress his feelings is strong that no one notices it.  
  
"Come on, monkey" No response. He walked over to Fuuko. She was already sleeping peacefully. 'Oh boy' Tokiya picked up the sleeping wind wielder and walked out of the room quietly.  
  
The walk to Fuuko's house was not far from their school. Tokiya managed to keep Fuuko asleep even carrying her at his back. HIS BACK damn it. 'MY BACK' He couldn't help but feel pleased. Never in his life had he imagined being this close to a girl before. Imagine Fuuko, the tomboy herself, would have the honor of being the first. He felt Fuuko's head rub against his shoulder, and it stiffened him.  
  
"What did I get myself into?" he mumbled. 'I never thought Fuuko would make me feel what..what I'm feeling now'  
  
"A-arrigatoou...Mi-chan" he stopped at his tracks to hear Fuuko's whisper. Is she awake? After a few seconds, nothing happened. There was neither a hammer nor her fist. He was safe.  
  
"You're welcome" he was shocked to learn that he actually responded to a sleeping monkey...girl.  
  
"You..boyfriend..perfect" She whispered to him and he smiled. "You too" He felt Fuuko';s arm wrap around him tighter.  
  
"Arigatou, Tokia" Fuuko leaned closer and kissed him on his cheek. So she was awake? Who cares...? He found the one he loved all because of a little accident. 


End file.
